onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte Decuplets
|affiliation = Charlotte Family; Big Mom Pirates |occupation = Pirates |age = 18 |jva = }} The Charlotte Decuplets are the 65-74th children in the Charlotte Family, comprised of Big Mom's 36-40th sons and 30-34th daughters. They are the largest group of Big Mom's children born in a single birth, and are all members of the Big Mom Pirates. They were first mentioned in SBS Volume 85, but were not identified until they gathered on Cacao Island. Appearance The male decuplets are of average height, and possess purple hair that goes down to their necks, although each of their hairstyles is marginally different. They have small beady eyes, and a button noses. They all wear pink suits and yellow ties over red shirts, and each wear a different-colored bowler hat. These hats are red, Purple, yellow, and green, with the remaining male's hat color being unknown. The male in the Purple hat is larger than the rest of his brothers. The female decuplets all have long light hair that is styled in different ways (Top Knot, Afro, Braid, Bunches, and Down) with dark bows on top. They wear light-colored dresses (with the exception of one who wears a crop top and hotpants) with dark bow ties, and horizontally-striped leggings. Personality The decuplets are all loyal to their family and crew, as they have been seen joining Big Mom's army to avenge their fallen crewmate and brother Cracker, going to crew meetings, and joining Oven's force on Cacao Island to take down the Straw Hats. The male decuplets seem to be more business-minded, as the one in the pink hat showed his reservations about gathering excessive amounts of strength to take on the Straw Hat Pirates. In contrast, the females seem to be more jovial, as they delighted in the atmosphere during the occupation of Cacao Island and anticipated having fun while standing guard. The males were also open to the possibility of Luffy defeating Katakuri, while the females reacted strongly to the thought, as they idolize Katakuri. Some of the males seems to be very sadistic, as one of them joyfully cheered as he attacked Luffy while another ruthlessly brutalized Pekoms. Abilities and Powers The male decuplets appear to have some authority within the crew, as they were present at the Big Mom Pirates' meeting to discuss the statuses of their enemies. The females' capabilities are unknown. Rokushiki At least three of the male decuplets are capable of using Geppo, as shown when they took to the air to attack Sanji and Luffy on Cacao Island. Weapons Each decuplet carries a scythe with two spikes at the end of the blade, and one of the males managed to shatter the ground when he slammed his scythe into it. History Past Eighteen years ago, the decuplets were born to Big Mom, setting the record for her largest single birth. Whole Cake Island Arc After Charlotte Cracker was defeated by Monkey D. Luffy, at least two of the male decuplets joined Big Mom's enraged army to take out Luffy and Nami. After the two enemy pirates were defeated, one of the decuplets watched as Amande acquired Lola's Vivre Card from Nami. Later, four of the male decuplets attended a meeting of the Big Mom Pirates, where they discussed the statuses of the Straw Hats and their accomplices who tried to invade Whole Cake Island. The next night, all of the decuplets reported to Cacao Island along with many of their siblings and crewmates to join Charlotte Oven's battalion in preparation to ambush Luffy and the Straw Hats. While the males remarked on the ridiculous size of their forces, the females were looking forward to what was going to happen, and one of them hugged Oven. As the arranged time for the Straw Hats to arrive drew near, the decuplets brought out their scythes, and one of the males wondered if Luffy would defeat Katakuri. This caused one of the females to hit him with her scythe as Oven scoffed at the idea. The pirates discussed how Luffy would escape and noted that Charlotte Brûlée would likely get captured, with one of the females calling her clumsy. With five minutes to go, the Big Mom Pirates prepared to ambush Luffy. Pekoms came out of the mirror with a captive Brûlée, but the Big Mom Pirates quickly discovered that he was hiding Luffy, and one of the male decuplets raced to attack Luffy with his crewmates. When Luffy took to the air and was aided by Sanji, three of the males accompanied their brother Yuen into the sky to confront them, while another male helped his crewmates attack Pekoms. However, the skirmish was interrupted when Germa 66 arrived at Cacao Island. As Sanji and Luffy made their escape with Germa's assistance, the decuplets were in utter shock once they heard about Katakuri's defeat at Luffy's hands. References Site Navigation ru:Шарлотта Декуплеты Category:Humans Category:Multiple Characters Articles Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Charlotte Family Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists